The Flames That Bind Us
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Hades and Rayne's story continues. While living their lives as a married couple Hades and Rayne learn creatures called Heartless are entering the realms. Unbeknownst to Hades and his daughter Nyssa, Rayne's heart is needed to open the mysterious door alongside the chosen Princesses of Hearts. Nyssa also deals with being apart from her mate Sephiroth. Time can only tell what ensues.
1. It Begins

**Hello my fellow "Dark Rebirth" fans!**

 **Here is the sequel to "The Fire Within Us" which takes place in the first Kingdom Hearts Game. Nyssa makes her appearance as an adult and I hope you guys like her! I will think of her signature outfit soon. Her scythe is pretty much the one that Sailor Saturn uses. I hope you guys enjoy the story! All disney characters and Final Fantasy character belongsto their respective creators. I only own Rayne and Nyssa.**

 **Rayne's POV**

If I were to tell you I found my future mate and husband by entering a Disney realm you would think I was crazy. But I'm not thank you very much. My name is Rayne and I am the Goddess of Resurrection as well as Queen of the Underworld. My husband is of course the hot headed and hilarious Hades. Our attempt to take over Mount Olympus was squashed thanks to Zeus and Hera's son Hercules. Hades and I have been happily married for twenty-one years. We were also blessed to have our beautiful daughter Nyssa.

Nyssa hadn't been a difficult child to raise and she was spoiled rotten by Hades and I since she was our only child. She was the Goddess of Healing and Mercy a title she was proud to have. It was her after all that saved my life while she was still within my womb. Physically Nyssa looked like me except she didn't have my blue eyes or highlights in her dark red hair.

Hades from the get-go fell in love with our daughter the moment he saw her. He actually fainted when she had been covered blood and whatever else a newborn had once they emerged from the womb. Personality wise Nyssa was similar to me and her father. Thanks to my idiot mate Nyssa knew how to schmooze people which I wasn't fond of but she was Hades' daughter after all so it was expected. And like my husband Nyssa had her father's temper whenever she got angry. Her skin would turn orange and her hair would burst into flames when she got pissed off.

Most of the time though my daughter was laid back like me. Not only was she a goddess but she had the mixed bloodline of a phoenix and dragon shifter. I almost forgot to leave out Hercules and Meg. The two of them were married and despite being thirty-nine years old in mortal years the two love birds still looked like they hadn't aged much. You need to thank Zeus for that because he decided to let Hercules's aging process be different than most mortals. Meg also was blessed with this gift by her father-in-law. Wonder Boy and Meg looked to be twenty-five instead of thirty-nine.

I had just finished returning from a beesechment when I felt an intruder was in the Underworld. Occasionally we had nosey mortals come down here but other than that they were harmless. This being I felt had darkness in their heart mixed in with a little light. Since I was a goddess I could transport myself places like Hades could and Nyssa could do the same.

"Rayne thank gods!" Pain exclaimed before he and Panic went to hide behind me. My eyes widened at who I saw before me. It was none other than the One Winged Angel himself Sephiroth. He was handsome and his single black wing was visible from his outfit. It was similar to his usual one from Final Fantasy 7 but slightly different. He held his sword the infamous Masamune in one hand and I guessed this was who scared Pain and Panic.

"Lady Rayne" Sephiroth greeted me. He gave me a polite bow before continuing. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise I've heard of your work" I replied. "However I must ask what brings you here to the Underworld you aren't exactly dead"

My remark made the One Winged Angel chuckle.

"I was invited here by your daughter to meet with you"

At first I was confused why he knew my daughter but my phoenix and dragon halves notified me.

 _He is Nyssa's mate_

 _Because of Nyssa's love is why this dark soul has managed to learn love_

I knew this day would come when Nyssa would find the one person she was meant to be with. And Sephiroth seemed like the perfect match to my daughter.

"How long have you been mate bound to my Nyssa?" I asked.

"Not very long" Sephiroth answered. "To be honest I wasn't sure I was even capable of earning a woman's love but alas it has happened and I wanted to tell you in person what I feel for Nyssa is genuine and I will never hurt her"

"You better not" I warned. "I can feel the darkness inside you Sephiroth and something like that isn't easy to let go"

"Your correct it's not" Sephiroth agreed. "One day I hope to have it banished but it will take time but I know as long as I am with Nyssa the darkness inside me will eventually subside"

"Then I wish you luck with your battle against your inner demons, now would you like for me to call Nyssa for you?"

"That won't be necessary" Sephiroth replied. "I have things I must see to for now, as I'm sure Nyssa is going about her rounds as a goddess"

"Whoops didn't think of that"

My remark got Sephiroth to chuckle again.

"I now see where Nyssa gets her sense of humor besides her father"

Sephiroth then kissed my hand before he disappeared.

"I didn't know that guy was Nyssa's boyfriend" Pain said as he and Panic emerged from their hiding spot behind me. "He's scary!"

"Not to mention he has that sword" Panic added.

"I'm just as surprised as you are boys" I told the imps as I made my way back to the throne room.

"There you are babe" Hades greeted as I entered the chamber. My husband was lounging in his throne like he usually did whenever he wasn't scheming. "I was wondering where my queen was"

"I was actually just talking with our daughter's mate" I told my husband and he suddenly smirked.

"What do you think of him?"

"Hold the phone! You already knew?!" I demanded with a yell. Pain and Panic eyes widened while Hades chuckled.

"Babe you tend to be slightly more protective of our daughter than me so that's why I kept it quiet"

I face palmed knowing he was right and Nyssa had the right to tell me about Sephiroth whenever she was ready. Sometimes I wish I wasn't kept in the dark about my child's relationships.

"You seriously suck sometimes husband" I scolded my beloved placing a finger onto his forehead.

"Not all the time babe" Hades replied before he made a come here gesture with his index finger and I sighed before approaching him. Hades pulled me into his lap and wrapped an arm around my waist in a possessive manner. My mate then placed his lips on to the right side of my neck and began to kiss my skin.

Immediately my body relaxed and the imps made themselves scarce. Hades chuckled darkly before using his tongue to further tease me. Soon his fangs gently began to plant bites before I sensed Nyssa was coming our way.

"Knock it off Hothead" I told Hades. "Our daughter is on her way"

"Got it babe" Hades replied but before I could stand up Hades snuck a kiss onto my lips before a cloud of smoke appeared in front of us.

"Hello parental units" Nyssa said.

Nyssa wore a dark blue dress similar to the one that Meg wore except skull pins were on the straps of the dress. Our daughter's hair was in a braid hanging off her left shoulder. Black boots were easily visible a habit she got from yours truly. She had black onyx studs in her ears which matched her onyx crystal pendant that resided on a silver chair around her neck. In her hand Nyssa held the weapon she not only used in combat but as role of a goddess. It was a scythe that was given to her by the Fates when she turned thirteen. She put her scythe so it leaned against the nearby table.

Hades disappeared from his throne and reappeared next to Nyssa.

"Hey yourself kiddo"

My husband then gave Nyssa a quick peck on the forehead which made her giggle.

"So how's your afternoon been?" I asked my daughter.

"Not much" Nyssa began. "A little beseechment here, another there, ya know basically doing my duties as a goddess"

"You need to show less mercy honey we've been slow down here in the Underworld" Hades added. I smacked my husband on the head and Nyssa snorted.

"If I did that I wouldn't be doing my job Dad" Nyssa told her father. "But perhaps sending a monster or two to the coliseum upstairs to annoy Hercules might cheer you up"

"YES!" Hades roared out. He then picked up our daughter and spun her around making her laugh even more. "I LOVE YOUR IDEAS KID!"

I sweat dropped but maintained a smile as I watched Hades with our daughter. Despite his reputation my husband was a good father. Hades put Nyssa back onto her feet.

"By the way I met your mate" I said.

"About time Sephiroth did that" Nyssa replied giving me her signature smirk. "How did it go?"

"It went well" I then shot Hades a glare. "Your father forgot to tell me though"

"Dad did you really not tell her?" Nyssa demanded giving her father an annoyed look.

"First of all it wasn't my place to go blurting about your love life kiddo, second you know how your Mom gets sometimes, and third well I don't have another excuse"

"In other words you were worried Mom might scorch you" Nyssa said and her smirked widened. "Or worse kick your ass"

"That about sums it up" Hades confessed. "Now if you excuse me I have some monsters to recruit"

My husband then disappeared while Nyssa laughed.

"You like teasing your father don't you my love?" I inquired wrapping an arm around my child.

"Oh hell ya" Nyssa answered recovering from her laughing fit. "He pulled a prank on me earlier this week so I'm returning the favor"

"Oh what did he do this time?"

"He lied about a character I liked from the latest story I've been reading and it wasn't true"

That made me laugh myself.

"How about we practice some of those combat moves your grandfather taught you, I could use a good sparing"

"Oh your on" Nyssa answered with a smirk.

 **Later.**

 **Nyssa's POV**

"Psst!"

I woke to find Pain and Panic beside my bed.

"What's up?" I asked the imps. I had always been close to Pain and Panic growing up and unlike my father I didn't scorch them whenever I got angry.

"Sorry your Loveliness" Pain began. "But that Sephiroth guy is here again"

"Thanks boys tell my mate I'll meet him in a few"

"Just don't take too long he really freaks us out" Panic admitted before he and Pain disappeared. I wasn't wearing anything revealing so I just grabbed my robe and pulled it on before doing the same with my slippers before doing my disappearing method. I reappeared a second later in front of my mate and the imps shot me a look. I winked at them letting them know they could leave and they didn't hesitate to book it.

"I wish you wouldn't scare Pain and Panic so much" I scolded Sephiroth.

"I think their more afraid of my sword than myself" Sephiroth replied. His blade was leaning against the wall next to him. "Nyssa I must leave you for awhile"

Within my mind my dragon and phoenix halves shrieked in protest.

"What's going on?" I asked now worried. Sephiroth never left unless he had a good reason.

"There is someone who is looking for me and it won't be long until he finds out I'm here" my mate replied.

"Damn it Cloud again?!" I growled.

Cloud was Sephiroth's enemy and the two of them were always fighting. Cloud had some darkness with him like Sephiroth did but he instead of finding his light he keeps stalking my mate.

"GODDAMN IT!" I screamed as my hair burst into flames and my skin turned orange. Sephiroth had to duck as I unleashed my flames everywhere and an explosion later most of the room was scorched minus the Masamune. Angry tears slid down my face and it was Sephiroth's touch that made my skin and hair return to normal.

My angel turned me around and kissed me. I felt my face turn red and I closed my eyes as I responded to my mate's kiss. My arms wrapped themselves around Sephiroth's neck and I felt my tears being wiped away by him. Eventually our kiss ended and Sephiroth placed his forehead against mine.

"I will visit you whenever I can" he said. "You know I love you more than anything my goddess"

"Yeah I know you do and I love you too"

Sephiroth smiled at me before placing something into my hand. It was a silver angel wing keychain that had a black onyx attached on the end.

"You can put that on your scythe"

"It's beautiful Seph thank you"

My mate kissed my forehead.

"We'll see each other soon"

I nodded and watched as he retrieved his sword and he looked to me one last time before disappearing and when he did black feathers floated to the floor.

 **Rayne's POV**

I suddenly woke up which made Hades do as well. He wore his usual pajamas while I wore my usual black nightgown. Hades and I looked to one another.

"Nyssa" we said in unison before we were out of bed in a flash. We disappeared from our bedroom and found our daughter on her knees crying very hard. Whenever our child was like this it broke my heart along with Hades'.

"Honey what is it?" Hades asked gently getting to Nyssa's level. I bent down to my daughter's level on the other side of her.

"Sephiroth had to leave" Nyssa answered. "Again"

 _It would appear Sephiroth has an enemy and didn't want our daughter to get hurt_ my dragon side told me.

"F**k" I growled. I knew who caused this pain to my daughter and his name was Cloud Strife. I brought my child into my arms and kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay my love, your mate will return to you, you know he will"

"Don't worry kid" Hades told Nyssa and he rubbed her back. "Your mother is right"

"I know but it doesn't make the separation any easier" Nyssa told us.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better honey I never liked being apart from your mother and in the end I always come back to her, if I was gone too long my ass got kicked"

I shot Hades a smile because this was true. A small chuckle came from Nyssa and she seemed to be calming down.

"I love guys" Nyssa told us.

"And we love you" I replied.

"Very much kid" Hades added before he carefully picked Nyssa up into his arms. I stood up and we decided we would take Nyssa back to her room via walking. It didn't take long for Nyssa to fall asleep in her father's arms. She did this a lot when she had been a baby and still to this day made Hades smile.

Hades and I together put our daughter back into her bed and once she was in a deep sleep I took the key chain that Nyssa had been holding and placed it on to her nightstand.

"Sephiroth must have given her that" I whispered to Hades after we left our daughter's room. "He had to leave so she wouldn't get hurt"

"Sephiroth told me about the guy constantly searching for him and there's no doubt he doesn't want Nyssa harmed" Hades agreed.

"Well we just need to be there for her" I added. I then yawned and Hades decided he would carry me to our bedroom too.

"I can walk Hothead"

"Babe you were about to fall over" Hades said. "Trust me I felt it through the bond"

"Alright you win mate" I answered giving in.

"See you in the morning babe"

"Back at you love"

It wasn't long that I actually fell asleep in his arms after saying those words.


	2. Maleficent&Heartless

**Rayne's POV**

"Don't ever let your guard down" I told Nyssa as she and I went about our sparring. "If you do there can be consequences"

I then used my body to push her away from me and my daughter lost her footing and dropped her scythe as she fell to the floor. I placed my spear at her shoulder telling her I won the match.

"Alright you win this time" Nyssa told me with a chuckle. "But I'll be the one who defeats you next match Mom"

"I look forward to it"

I then held my hand out and Nyssa took it. I helped my daughter to her feet and she retrieved her scythe.

"Ah sparring again are we?" Hades greeted coming into the room we used to train with one another.

"Yep and Mom beat me this round" Nyssa answered.

"Where have you been mate I felt you were gone from the Underworld for a little while" I asked my husband.

"I had a meeting as a matter fact I have someone I want you guys to meet"

Nyssa and I looked to one another and we shrugged before she, Hades, and I transported ourselves to the throne room. Standing proudly before us was none of the than the mistress of all evil Maleficent. Immediately Nyssa growled while I placed a hand onto her shoulder making her calm down. Growing up I never liked Maleficent. For one thing she was a sad excuse for a dragon shifter and two I just didn't like her.

"Girls this is Maleficent" Hades introduced us.

"We're aware Dad" Nyssa said. "Why is she here?"

"I see you don't like me" Maleficent spoke finally. "That's understandable"

"Let's cut to the chase" I began. "What do you want?"

"She supplied these beauties" Hades answered and with a snap of his fingers various black creatures with yellow eyes appeared.

"What the f**k?" Nyssa protested.

"Heartless" I stated. One Heartless got close to me and I snarled shooting my phoenix fire at it. My flames destroyed the creature and a heart emerged from it after its demise. Maleficent suddenly chuckled and I looked to her.

"What's so funny?" I inquired.

"Your fiery spirit Goddess of Resurrection" Maleficent responded. Maleficent then turned to Hades. "We'll meet again soon"

And with that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Let me guess you allied yourself with her in exchange for the Heartless?" I asked my husband.

"For the time being, I just wanted some new monsters to take Hercules down"

"She better watch herself" Nyssa growled again. "I don't like her"

"Neither do I" I agreed.

 **A Few Days Later.**

 **Hades POV**

Me and my fellow evil associates watched as the Keyblade wielder take down a pretty decent Heartless. To my utter annoyance Jafar was part of the group. I was never fond of him to begin with and if he tried to hit on my wife again he was dead meat. Before us was a hologram of the Keyblade wielder with two of the King's lackeys.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" I asked rhetorically.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade" Jafar followed. "The child's strength is not his own"

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless?" Ursula suggested before she cackled. "That'll settle things quick enough"

"And the brat's friends are the King's lackeys" the annoying Captain Hook added. "Swoogle me eyes they're all bilge rats by the look of them"

"You're no prize yourself" Oogie Boogie taunted the pirate followed by a laugh.

"Shut up!" Hook snapped at Oogie Boogie.

"Enough" Maleficent called out. "The Keyblade has chosen him, will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way he could be quite useful"

Using her magic Maleficent stopped the projection. The others headed back to their respective world's except me, Jafar, and Maleficent.

"So tell me Hades how is that lovely Rayne doing?" Jafar asked me. He had that smug smirk on his face which I didn't like.

"LISTEN YOU!" I snapped grabbing a hold of his collar. My hair went orange in anger. "SHE'S OFF LIMITS! WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE SHE'S MARRIED TO ME!"

"Calm down Hades there's no need for getting upset" Maleficent said.

"Yeah try telling that to Jafar" I growled releasing Jafar.

"My apologies had I known Rayne was your wife, I wouldn't have suggested I took a fancy to her" Jafar told me.

"Nice try, Rayne told me you tried to hit on her after your failed scheme from before, do it again and I'll let Rayne deal with you"

 **Back in Underworld/Throne Room.**

 **Rayne's POV**

"Ha! I would have loved seeing Jafar's face when you got angry at him" I told my beloved after he returned from his meeting. Nyssa was up and about doing her goddess rounds while Hades and I finished with some of our own tasks. Earlier a dead soul pleaded with me to bring him back to life but once I found out he did some pretty bad things did I decline his offer and Hades dealt with him.

"I think he will back off now" Hades reassured me.

I chuckled before placing myself in my husband's lap. Immediately Hades smirked and he wrapped both of his arms around my waist.

"You know I belong to you mate and no one else" I told the Lord of the Dead.

"Damn right" Hades agreed. "Sometimes I forgot how lucky I am"

"Ya know there's a video of you on YouTube where you try to court Maleficent"

"Uh no thanks" Hades answered immediately. "Maleficent isn't my type"

"Oh really? And what is your type husband?" I teased him sliding my hand up his arm in a playful manner.

"Let's just say I go for a woman who is not only beautiful both ways, she's also funny, temperamental like mwah, can sing beautifully, and has a bit of sass"

"Sounds like I fit the bill"

"Bingo babe" Hades confirmed. My beloved then kissed my cheek making me giggle a bit.

"The way you laugh like that is hot babe" Hades teased. He then sent me a suggestive image through our mate bond and I slapped his shoulder.

"Maybe later Hothead"

"Aww come on babe it's been a good while since we last had good sex"

"Lower your voice I'm pretty sure Nyssa doesn't want to hear about our intimate moments"

"By the way has she come to you about that recently?" Hades asked.

Hades and I gave our daughter the birds and the bees talk not long after her thirteenth birthday. At that age dragon shifters females became interested in said subject.

"No she hasn't and it isn't our business unless she has questions, remember how you passed out when she started her first period?"

"Oi that wasn't fun" Hades muttered with a face palm.

"You're a guy love, remember us women have to carry a child for nine months and then endure labor"

"When you went into labor with Nyssa it broke my heart seeing you in pain babe" Hades suddenly stated.

"Having you there alongside my mother helped me" I answered my husband. "And the pain was worth it because we have a beautiful daughter"

"Yeah it was worth it" Hades agreed. "It's just hard to believe she's not a kid anymore"

"One day we might get grandkids what do you think of that?" I asked the Lord of the Dead with a nudge.

"Oi I don't even want to think of that right now" he replied.

I chuckled at that remark.


	3. The Games Begin

**Rayne's POV**

"YOU SPIKEY HAIRED BASTARD!"

Hades and I looked to one another when we heard Nyssa's pissed off tone. We immediately stopped what we were doing and transported ourselves to where Nyssa was. We found our daughter using her scythe to hold back Cloud Strife. The blonde haired soldier had his buster sword pressed against Nyssa's weapon. Nyssa's hair was in flames and her skin an angry orange.

"Where is he Goddess of Mercy?" Cloud demanded.

"F**k you" Nyssa snarled baring her fangs. "It's because of you Sephiroth fled!"

"Calm down honey" Hades interjected placing his hands onto Nyssa's shoulders. Cloud immediately pulled his sword away from Nyssa's scythe and he looked unhappy we interrupted his interrogation. Nyssa swore before her hair and skin tone resumed to normal. Sensing we would deal with Cloud our daughter decided to disappear and go somewhere else to cool off.

"This doesn't involve you two" Cloud told me and my husband in disapproval.

"Uh yeah it does when your the source of her mate having to leave her for awhile" I replied. "You need to find another way to extinguish your darkness Cloud"

"So you know my name" Cloud stated. "Getting rid of my darkness isn't as easy as you think Lady Rayne, not with Sephiroth being some of the cause of it"

"Watch it Spike" Hades growled. "My wife is just as dangerous when she's angered"

Now my husband was exaggerating. Suddenly my phoenix half notified me about it something important.

 _Sephiroth isn't the only one he's looking for_ she explained. _He's been separated from his friends and a loved one_

 _Perhaps Sephiroth hurt his loved one and that could be why he hates the One Winged Angel_ my dragon side added.

I relayed what my inner beasts told me to Hades through our mate bond and Hades informed me of an idea.

"Look I can offer you a proposition but I'm afraid I can't tell you where Sephiroth is because frankly I don't know where he went to" Hades began. "However am I correct your looking for friends?"

"How did you know that?" Cloud demanded.

"That's not how this deal goes warrior" I answered Cloud. The blonde sighed before nodding to Hades showing he was interested in the deal my husband was about to offer.

"If you agree to fight against Hercules and defeat him in a match at the coliseum upstairs then I'll tell you where you can find your friends"

"Done" was Cloud's answer. Just as Hades conjured a contract I decided to go check on Nyssa. I found my daughter in her bedroom stroking Selene.

"You okay my love?" I asked sitting next to my child. We sat on her bed and I placed a hand onto top of hers.

"I will be but seeing that son of a bitch rattled me up" Nyssa confessed. She then buried her face into my shoulder. I simply comforted her the best way a mother should whenever their child was sad.

"I was wondering where you vanished to babe" Hades said as he appeared before us. Hades then looked to Nyssa. "You feeling calmer kiddo?"

"Slightly" Nyssa answered and she pulled her away from my shoulder so she could look to her father. "I won't be the next time I see Cloud though"

"Can't blame ya for getting angry" Hades pointed out. "If someone made your mother leave I would get pretty pissed too"

"Oh shut it mate" I scolded my husband.

"Hey it's the truth babe" Hades confessed.

 **Hollow Bastion.**

 **Maleficent's POV**

"This is certainly unexpected" I told Jafar. I placed the down the book I had been using. "According to the texts the seven pure hearts from the chosen princesses isn't enough to open the door"

"That is a surprise" my companion agreed. "What does it say?"

"Another heart embraced by darkness is needed alongside side the princesses" I answered. "Light cannot exist without darkness"

"Do you know who wields this heart?" Jafar inquired.

"Not yet finding the holder will take time and I'm pretty sure he or she won't give in without a fight"

 **Next Day.**

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Hades exclaimed as Nyssa finished beating her opponent. The coliseum had recently opened a tournament for whoever was interested to participate. Nyssa immediately entered and she was doing a damn good job. Phil seemed to enjoy having Nyssa compete because he didn't give her a hard time when she entered. For the moment there was going to be a break before the tournament continued.

"Good job kid" Hades praised our daughter as she came over to us. "Your one hell of a fighter"

Nyssa blushed and I watched as my husband gush over her.

"Oh great ones!" Pain interrupted as he and Panic appeared in front of us.

"What's going on boys?" I asked the imps.

"That Keyblade wielder is here" Panic answered.

"Ooh now things are getting interesting" Hades said with an evil chuckle.

"I want to get a good look at this Keyblade wielder" Nyssa said. "He might be a nice opponent for me to beat"

"One thing at a time kiddo" Hades told Nyssa firmly. "Besides remember you still have a chance to face Spikey"

"If I do I'll kick his ass" Nyssa growled.

After that the three of us decided to get a better look at the hero of the Kingdom Hearts series Sora. Phil of course refused to let Sora participate in the games alongside Donald and Goofy since they weren't heroes. However the satyr allowed Sora to prove himself through a limited time training session. But Sora had to do this alone. For a fourteen year old Sora wasn't bad.

"That Keyblade kid isn't that bad looking" Nyssa confessed after watching Sora finish up his training. "Too bad I like guys with a little ahem darkness in them hence you-know-who"

"Referring to Sephiroth huh?" I teased my daughter with smirk.

"HEY!" Nyssa protested turning red. "Mom! Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm just teasing you my love" I reassured her.

"Ya know your mother was wondering if we would get grandkids later down the road" Hades added. This made Nyssa and I punch the Lord of the Dead hard in his arms. Hades chuckled and first kissed my cheek before doing the same with Nyssa. "How I love messing with you girls"

"Just don't overdo it Dad" Nyssa warned her father.

"I'll try not to kid" Hades replied. "But I'm your father and it's in my job description to occasionally tease you"

"True" I agreed. "Though I tend to do it less"

Nyssa's lips broke into a smile before we heard Phil tell Sora, Donald, and Goofy they weren't heroes and thus couldn't participate in the games.

"I need a drink this competition makes you thirsty" Nyssa then went to find something to satisfy her thirst while Hades and I decided it was time to meet Sora. The two of us waited outside of the sign in room until Sora emerged with Donald and Goofy in tow. I did a wolf whistle and immediately the three of them turned around.

"Rather a stubborn goat wouldn't you say?" Hades greeted.

"Who are you two?" Donald demanded at us.

"Some admirers" I answered approaching the trio. "You got skill kid"

"Uh thanks miss" Sora replied with a small blush.

"What my wife said" Hades agreed as he walked on over to Sora. "You want to enter the games right?"

Using his usual charm my husband placed a hand onto Sora's shoulder.

"Well then hey get a load of this"

Hades then conjured a pass into his grasp.

"A pass?"

"Bingo" I confirmed taking the pass and gave it to Sora.

"It's all yours, good luck kid we're pulling for you little shorty"

I gave my husband a smack on the arm and he winced.

"What he means is good luck" I corrected.

Hades and I then took our leave from the trio. Once they reentered the coliseum I turned to my mate.

"Sorry Hothead for smacking you but the shorty has a name"

"Your forgiven babe"

"Uh huh right what's the catch?"

"I'll think of something later" Hades teased.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't a pervert"

"As I've said wife only with you" Hades pointed out.


End file.
